


first there is desire, then passion

by robs



Series: Let's try something new (NaNo17) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky, NaNoWriMo 2017, Partnership
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Ci sono poche persone al mondo che sanno che JJ non è veramente tanto sicuro di sé quanto gli piace mostrarsi al pubblico; ancora meno sono quelle che sanno come aiutarlo a calmarsi durante uno dei suoi (per fortuna poco frequenti) attacchi d'ansia.





	first there is desire, then passion

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata ad alcuni prompt della challenge pasquale [Uova di Prompt](http://bestiedigitali.livejournal.com/3235.html), ormai conclusa e a cui ho finito per non partecipare attivamente, elencati nelle note finali.

Ci sono poche persone al mondo che sanno che JJ non è veramente tanto sicuro di sé quanto gli piace mostrarsi al pubblico; ancora meno sono quelle che sanno come aiutarlo a calmarsi durante uno dei suoi (per fortuna poco frequenti) attacchi d'ansia.

Yulia, naturalmente, è tra queste ultime: ogni volta che JJ si perde nella sua mente, che si lascia sopraffare dalle voci che gli urlano tutte le sue insicurezze in faccia, la ragazza gli è sempre vicina senza farlo sentire soffocato e pronta a farlo tornare con i piedi saldamente a terra in pochi minuti. Vederla roteare gli occhi con genuina irritazione, quando si scusa con lei per averle fatto perdere tempo a calmarlo, lo fa sentire meglio delle parole vuote e piene di pietà che certe persone gli offrono con l'unico risultato di farlo sentire difettoso.

"Sarei una pessima partner se ti mollassi quando succede," gli dice poi sempre Yulia, di solito mentre gli dà una manata quasi affettuosa sulla nuca, con un sorriso sulle labbra: riflettere la sua espressione, prima di schioccarle un bacio giocoso sulla fronte che le fa arricciare il naso infastidita, è facile come respirare.

 

La maggior parte dei suoi attacchi arrivano puntuali come un orologio svizzero prima di una gara importante: un tempismo tanto perfetto quanto a dir poco scomodo, brontola tra sé e sé quando ci pensa, ma che in qualche modo fornisce a lui e Yulia l'occasione perfetta per rilassarsi e concentrarsi insieme prima di prendere posizione sul ghiaccio che entrambi amano come poche altre cose nelle loro vite. Avere le mani di lei premute delicatamente sulle guance e i suoi occhi pallidi fissi nei suoi l'ha aiutato a calmare il battito frenetico del suo cuore ed a schiarire la mente più delle rassicurazioni continue dei suoi genitori, che spesso hanno l'effetto opposto di farlo irrigidire per il timore di deluderli.

È incredibilmente irritante soffrire quasi in modo cronico di ansia da prestazione, ma allo stesso tempo lo fa sentire anche incredibilmente grato di avere una partner come Yulia al suo fianco.

 

"Sei con me?" gli chiede la ragazza quel pomeriggio, sfilandosi la felpa con i colori del Canada senza rovinare in alcun modo la sua elaborata acconciatura, e JJ annuisce con un minuscolo sorriso sulle labbra che presto si allargherà in quello di scena che si addice alla persona che si è creato anni prima: Yulia si è lamentata vocalmente e più di una volta della maschera che si lascia scivolare addosso a ogni competizione, ma JJ è sicuro che la sua partner ne comprenda la necessità.

Anche lei ne ha una, dopotutto, che però è molto più simile al suo reale carattere rispetto a quella del ragazzo: Yulia è sempre stata una genuina e aggressiva forza della natura, determinata a stringere i denti e sputare sangue per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi più di qualsiasi altra pattinatrice che JJ abbia mai conosciuto durante tutta la sua carriera agonistica e non, e allo stesso tempo sa essere aggraziata come un angelo non appena mette piede sul ghiaccio o si muove per provare nuove coreografie insieme ai loro coach di danza. È una tigre e allo stesso tempo una fata, violenza e delicatezza racchiuse in un corpo minuto e apparentemente fragile che ha sempre il potere di sconvolgere per la forza che nasconde, e JJ è così incredibilmente fortunato di averla accanto che spesso non se ne capacita.

"Sono qui," risponde, prendendole una mano e guidandola in una giravolta solo per vederla roteare gli occhi con fare esasperato e sentirla sbuffare una risata divertita e lieta: ha già avuto il suo solito attacco, e hanno già trascorso qualche lungo minuto nascosti dagli sguardi del resto degli atleti, coach e spettatori per farlo tornare in sé, e JJ si sente più che pronto a conquistare giudici e pubblico con la loro performance.

Hanno scelto un tango piuttosto famoso per il loro programma libero (si sono piazzati al primo posto con il loro corto, il giorno precedente), e forse è una scelta banale ma dopotutto sono famosi per la sensualità che riescono a creare sul ghiaccio senza essere né volgari né poco coinvolti: hanno trovato un equilibrio squisito negli anni in cui si sono allenati insieme, e non hanno mai avuto paura di prendersi rischi, ma quest'anno i loro coach hanno deciso di restare sul sicuro e né lui né Yulia hanno avuto da ridire. Sono più che bravi, sono grandiosi con questo genere di musiche, e sfruttare il loro maggiore punto di forza dopotutto non è una scelta così improbabile.

 

Finiscono la performance con Yulia aggrappata con apparente disperazione alle sue spalle, le ginocchia premute contro i suoi fianchi per sorreggersi senza che JJ debba sostenerla, e il ragazzo esala una risata esaltata non appena può rompere la posizione senza rischiare di penalizzare il loro punteggio: è stanco, lo è sempre, ma il peso della sua partner sembra inferiore di quello di una piuma quando le afferra la vita per non farla cadere mentre fa una piroetta su se stesso. Il loro programma è stato perfetto, senza la minima sbavatura, e la risata altrettanto estasiata e consapevole di Yulia gli vibra nel petto come se fosse la sua.

Stanno ancora sorridendo come due idioti mentre si inchinano di fronte ai giudici e al pubblico in delirio, prima di pattinare mano nella mano verso la balaustra per incontrare i loro coach; raccolgono in perfetta sincronia alcuni dei pupazzi e dei fiori che i loro numerosi fan hanno gettato sul ghiaccio, e JJ non riesce a trovare la forza di lasciare la stretta della sua partner nemmeno quando finalmente escono dalla pista e vengono spinti verso la panca da cui scopriranno il loro punteggio finale. Yulia sembra altrettanto riluttante, nota con un sorriso quando le dita di lei si muovono per intrecciarsi meglio alle sue non appena si siedono, premuti uno contro l'altra come se fossero una sola persona.

Ed è come un fulmine a ciel sereno, quando JJ si rende conto di essere innamorato di lei: si sente quasi stupido, perché è sicuro che i suoi sentimenti per Yulia non siano cambiati per anni, che l'amore che prova per lei non è poi così platonico come ha sempre pensato che fosse, ed è come se avesse aperto per la prima volta gli occhi. Solo adesso capisce perché le poche ragazze con cui ha avuto relazioni l'hanno lasciato perché si sentivano minacciate dalla sua partner, perché sia sempre stato più infastidito dalle loro congetture su Yulia che triste per il fatto di essere stato mollato per l'ennesima volta; si sente quasi in colpa per averle ingannate, per quanto inconsciamente, ma non può dire di essere pentito di averle perse, non lo è mai stato. Nemmeno la rottura con Isabella, nonostante all'epoca si sentisse pronto a metterle un anello al dito, l'ha fatto sentire come se gli si fosse aperta la terra sotto ai piedi: ora capisce perché ha rifiutato la sua proposta di matrimonio, perché ha insistito di non essere veramente la persona con cui voleva passare il resto della sua vita, e si ripromette di mandarle un messaggio per ringraziarla di aver capito i suoi sentimenti prima di lui e di averlo fermato dal fare un errore che avrebbe intrappolato entrambi.

Sono le grida del pubblico e il petto di Yulia premuto contro il suo che lo riportano al presente, e quando vede il punteggio che hanno ricevuto sente gli occhi pizzicargli come se fosse sul punto di piangere: è solo quando si accorge che le lacrime della sua partner gli stanno bagnando il collo che si lascia andare, le innumerevoli emozioni che sta provando che gli si incastrano in gola in un singhiozzo, e affonda il naso nei capelli ormai sciolti di Yulia per inspirare il loro profumo familiare e provare a nascondere tutto ciò che sente dal resto del mondo.

"Lo sai che ti amo?" chiede con voce strozzata, quasi certo che la ragazza non possa sentirlo, e non può trattenersi dal sobbalzare quando Yulia posa la bocca contro il suo collo mentre continua a piangere e ridere per il record mondiale che hanno appena fatto.

"Era anche l'ora che te ne rendessi conto," risponde, con lo stesso tono, prima di allontanarsi il tanto necessario per alzare il viso e spingere le labbra contro le sue senza badare minimamente a tutto ciò che li circonda. E JJ non era sicuro che i suoi sentimenti fossero ricambiati, no, ma per qualche motivo non è comunque sorpreso dal gesto sfacciato di Yulia, né dalla passione che lui stesso mette nel rispondere al suo bacio.

**Author's Note:**

> UOVO SPORTIVO » Prima della gara + Ansia da prestazione + Podio.


End file.
